hopstinianus_the_last_romanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopstinian
'''Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Hopstinianus Augustus '''was Eastern Roman Emperor born in 483 A.D. and' Emperor during The Dark Ages. His predecessor was his uncle Hopstin. As the Emperor of his time, he was the only person capable of reconquering The Roman Empire and establishing The Codex Hopstinianus. He also made a romantic relationship with ex dancer of The Hippodrome,Theorabbit.The couple eventually married and crowned Emperor and Empress and hired a ex bodyguard, Belisarius, a general and their lawyer,Tribonian. History Early Life Hopstinian was born Petrus Sabbatius in 483 AD in a small farming village in Tauresium.Petrus grew up with his mother Vigilantia,a peasent girl.He lost his father Sabbatius in a war and in 495 AD,while tending the sheep Vigilantia came to him and told him that her brother Flavius Hopstinus is coming to take him to Constantinople.While Petrus got ready, he said goodbye to his mother and got on the horse with his uncle and left Tauresium for good. When his uncle told him that he was tending the pigs until Zimarchus and Dityvistus told him that the barbarians are comming to raid their villaige and so they left their villiage in Berdanina. And went to Constantnople to join the Roman army. When he got to the gates he finaly went to the city and his uncle took him to the school and said goodbye and Petrus went to the school.As he grew, he learned Roman History,Jurisprudence and Theology.He changed his name to honor his uncle, Petrus chosed Hopstinianus. Then, Petrus joined the Execubitors and recived training. Reign as Emperor(527 A.D.-565 A.D.) Apperance Hopstinian is a white rabbit with golden brown eyes, he was modeled after The Roman(Byzantine)Emperor, Justinian. Younger Years During his childhood, he wore a beidge tunic with a red belt and some sandals. When he arrived in Constaintinople, he had to change from a peasent into a soilder. Soilder When Hopstinian joined the bodyguards, he wore a blue tunic with armor and scarlet belt and pants, he also wore a red cloak with a gold fibula and wore a helmet. He wears sandals and a red sheild with a gold Chi Rho symbol, he also carries a sword and spear. Senator Hopstinian wears a beidge tunic with a purple strip and a blue toga, on his feet were gold sandals. Wedding On his wedding, he wore a beidge tunic with blue and gold decor.And he wore a cloak with a gold fibula and tights.On his feet, he wore blue and beidge shoes. On his head,he wore a pink wedding crown. Pajamas Hopstinian wears aa beidge night gown when he goes to bed. Emperor During his reign, he wore a gold diadem with jewels and hanging pearls. He wears a purple cloak with a jeweled brooch over his beidge and gold tunic with a green duck on his shouder.On his legs were purple tights and red shoes with pearls and emeralds.He also wears 3 rings on his fingers. During his later years, he carries a cane in order to walk. Concept Art Hopstinianus design sheet.JPG|Hopstinian's design sheet 8254922335 c466d0fa09.jpg|Hopstinian's early concept art Hopstinian.jpg|Hopstinian's concept art Trivia *Hopstinian came from various inspirations **He was inspired by Aang who wanted to restore balace to the world **His appearance was based on the Byzantine Emperor Justinian **His personality is simillar to Tutenstein's Hopstinian is the only character to be married like Belisarius. His name is a portameau of Hop and Justinianus. Hopstinianus is written (Χοψτινιανός) in Greek and (FLAVIVS PETRVS SABBATIVS HOPSTINIANVS AVGVSTVS) in Latin. He was the Emperor since Constantine to bring the Christian faith to the Roman Empire In the concept,Hopstinian originalty wanted to be shorter, have bucked teeth, and also have whiskers Both Hopstinian and Aang are the last survivors because *They both lost their civilizations *They were the choosen ones *Aang was raised in the Air Temple and Hopstinian was raised in the Great Palace *They both have father like figures He is the Western counterpart to Aang Aang : Avatar Counterpart to Hopstinian Category:Emperors Category:Peasents Category:Soidlers Category:Lawmakers Category:Nepthews Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Married Category:Supporters of The Blue Faction Category:Senators Category:Leader Category:Bodyguards Category:Consuls Category:Roman Characters Category:Characters